gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-011 Gundam Harute
Gundam Harute is the successor unit to GN-007 Arios Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is co-piloted by Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries. Harute is named after Harut, an angel mentioned in the second Surah of the Qur'an, who were sent down to test the people of Babylon by performing deeds of magic. Technology & Combat Characteristics Harute's overall design is derived from the combined technical and combat data of GN-007 Arios Gundam and GNR-101A GN Archer; it's make is a reconstructed variant-combination of GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios, with extensive weapons and systems upgrades. Due to limited resources, Celestial Being was unable to create an original new Gundam; with the need for a new aerial combat unit, CB engineers opted to create Harute over the frame's of Arios and GN Archer Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1 to conserve resources while maintaining an combative edge against the ESF. One of the most unique features of Harute is its cockpit; its smaller than Arios', but made to be utilized by two pilots. It's a two-seat cockpit control system, the first of its kind amongst Gundams of the A.D. era, however such features have existed before in earlier generation mobile suits. Combined with the abilities of two super soldiers, Allelujah and Soma/Marie is capable of bringing out the full potential of Harute's speed and firepower to be a formidable power in combat. For its integrated GN Archer aspects, CB engineers originally intended to create a third generation Gundam from the technical data of GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie; MS development was stopped in favor for a hypersonic transformable unit, Arios Gundam. Due to the need for combat support units to endure harsher engagements, CB engineers redeveloped the halted design and created the GN Archer. To fulfill its original intended purpose as a Gundam and conserving expenses, CB engineers once again revisited the GN Archer design; utilizing the data of GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios and GNR-010/XN XN Raiser to create Gundam Harute; Harute utilizes the best aspects of the mobile weapons as a single transformable space combat MS. Fighter Mode Harute's fighter form is developed from Kyrios and Archer Arios. The boosters are derived from GN Archer, the rear Tail Unit container from Kyrios, and the forward section mostly from Arios. Harute's design is a departure from Kyrios and Arios. The previous two generations were designed to be high-speed attack fighters, adapted for primarily atmospheric combat; Harute is designed to be a zero-gravity fighter. As such, Harute has a less aerodynamic design than its predecessors. While appearing less streamlined, Harute in reality can achieve far greater speeds. Six large vernier act as its primary means of propulsion, acting in concert to create large bursts of acceleration; it's unclear if Harute's performance would be hindered should it engage in combat on Earth, or if its equipment must to be changed accordingly. Many aspects of its weapons and technology were derived from the incomplete XN Raiser project. Like XN Raiser, Harute's GN Blades double as wings in its fighter form. The beam rifles, attached to the wing, are retractable; they are fixed particle guns for cross-firing. The blade-wings allow Harute to cut and/or gouge through enemy targets on either side of its wings; the difference being that Harute utilizes new generation GN Blades. The blade edge is composed of the same material as GN Condensers, allowing Harute to channel more power to the blade to cut down tougher opponents. GN Archer's head sensor and propulsion system survived and evolved onto Harute's frame; new MS developments have miniaturized the GN Vernier, making the entire system smaller and allowing more space for other systems. The original large intake port have been replaced with a pair of GN Beam Cannons. The cannons may not be a weapon of overwhelming force, but they can rapidly fire powerful bursts with minimal lag between shots. The sides of the thrusters no longer dual as GN-missile containers like GN Archer; the original Tail Unit for Kyrios returns as a weapons platform for Harute. The Tail Unit's overall design remains unchanged, but it is much smaller and a pair of stabilizer wings has been added for greater flight control. The top of the Tail Unit will expose VLS missile silos that can fire volley's of GN Missiles in combat; they are typically used against long-ranged targets and double as a countermeasure against enemy fire. An unclear characteristic is whether Harute has ability to jettison/eject the Tail Unit in certain situations. Kyrios could alternate between equipment, such as the Tail Booster, but had to eject its Tail Unit in order to successfully transform. Though Harute is designed to incorporate its Tail Unit into its MS form, it is unclear if the unit can be ejected or exchanged with other equipment. MS Mode When transforming, the thrusters are folded diagonally back at its sides, the head sensor unit and tail container folds back to allow flexible mobility for MS combat. It's forward guns and blades are attached to the side of the thrusters, but can be deployed forward in mid-transformation for immediate attacks. Following the current trend(s) of dual functioning weapons, the beam rifle is attached with it's own GN Blade at the front (gun-blade weapon) for cleaving and/or shooting targets. A visor was added over the face of Harute to protect the unit from being blinded against debris, however it's apparently cosmetic than for combat applications. Like it's predecessors, the unit is a high speed combat MS, capable of melee and long range attacks at incredible speeds. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change. GN Beam Rifle Harute carries two beam rifles that can also function as wings in Fighter Mode. Based on the shape of the blades, it appears as though they could be used as a bayonet-like weapons. GN Beam Cannons The Harute possess two large cannons mounted on its back . They have been showed to be capable of firing powerful large beams in Fighter Mode. System Features Trans-Am System History Gallery File:Harute_Edited.jpg|Front facing photo of Gundam Harute in Mobile Suite Mode File:Haruterearhqssp.jpg File:Harutehqsspfighter.jpg File:Harute_Fighter_Mode_Front.jpg|Gundam Harute engaging in combat while in fighter mode File:Harute_Fighter_Mode.jpg File:Harute_MS_Mode.jpg File:Harute_Mid_Transformation.jpg Harute_MS_Mode_Full_View.jpg Gundam Harute Twin Cockpit.jpg|A poor quality picture taken from one of the trailers of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. Notice the over and under style design of the cockpit, which is utilized by most of today's military attack helicopters. 4736785179_016f284e27_b.jpg Notes * References External Links